


Quiet Dreamy

by aroticaa



Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Dream, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possession, breeding kink ( mild), dream being cute at the end, george is mentioned, mild jealously, webcam(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroticaa/pseuds/aroticaa
Summary: While Clay starts getting pissed at working on coding you get an idea to help relieve stress. Only it goes a little farther than you thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	Quiet Dreamy

You're working in the other room when you hear Clay slams his hands down on his desk. " Dammit! Why the fuck won't this plugin just do what I want!" You almost get up to go check on him but then you get an idea. You love being bratty and having sex so this couldn't wrong.  
A few hours pass by your logging out of your computer for work when you hear the door to his computer room close. You smile to yourself as you stand up and walk out of the kitchen where you were working. "Hey" you start the conversation. " Hi, how was work?" He asks as he pulls you onto the couch with him. " It was the normal, how was coding?" " Its gonna take longer than I thought for that plugin to work. George can't seem to get it and neither can I so, I'm stuck." " I'm sure you'll crack the code sooner or later." He looks into your eyes. You stare back into the shades of green. He leans into kiss you and you get u before he can protest. " I forgot to log out, be right back." He stares at you with his arms still open from holding you. You look back to see his jaw twitch as he crosses his arms.  
You act like you're going back to the kitchen but make a beeline for the bedroom. You quickly take off your pants and cotton panties to but on much lacier black panties. Before he can notice you aren't in the kitchen you walk back like nothing happened. As soon as you get to back to where you were 'logging out' you see as Clay gets off the couch. You walk over to the counter to get a glass of water acting very nonchalantly. You reach to get a cup when you feel his much larger frame push into yours. " I'm hungry" he says in a very low and gravely voice. You immediately know hes not talking from his stomach. " There's still some ice cream in the freezer" You say as you pull away and walk with your water into the living room, not missing the growing bulge in his pants. He growls in annoyance as you sit down and sip your water, surfing through Netflix. You decide on Avatar The Last Air bender. Clay sits next to you with his arms crossed, his jaw tense. You notice his hands are made into fists and the veins all of his fans ' oooo and ahhh' over are very noticeable. After an episode he puts his hand on your thigh, you know its nothing sexual but you deny him yet again. As you cross your legs out of his reach, you can tell hes getting to his limit because his body becomes very tense. You suppress a smile and continue to watch the show. You don't even get 10 minutes in the next episode as Clay wraps his arm around you shoulders. You stand up, " Need more water." He stands up too and follows you, you didn't expect that. You fill up your glass as he stands not even 4ft away watching your every move. His arms are crossed, his jaw his clenched, his 7 inches of height on you is coming back to mind. Another idea. You set down the half finished glass down and walk to him. Bending down in front of him, you watch as he starts to tent in his pants. He opens his mouth to say something and you hop right back up. " I dropped something." He keeps a straight face and says " Finish the water."  
You just look at him. " Do I need to give the orders again?" " No sir." Oh fuck. You think as you realize you took it too far. As you sip down the water while hes basically staring holes into your face, you think about how physically affectionate he is. How he can't go more than 4 hours without hugging or kissing you. You might have bit off more than you can chew.  
You take the last sip and set the cup down. " Go to the computer room." " Yes sir." The computer room? What the hell?. Your thoughts are just confused as you set down on the couch behind his setup. He finally walks in after waiting for 4 minutes. He remains very calm not showing very much emotion. " Stand up, don't speak unless I tell you too." You nod. He stand tall above you as he combs his hands through your hair. " You've been denying me this whole day." You say nothing. " You've been good this whole week. Giving Sir just what he wants" He stops running his hands though you hair. You sigh almost whining. He laughs " Get used to it. You've got a while of teasing ahead of you." He runs his hands down your shirt and takes it off. " Don't move." You start squeezing your thighs together *SWAT* you jump as he smacks your ass. " Obey." He gets on his knees and unbuttons your pants. You can feel your arousal staining the panties you were so eager to put on. He takes your jeans off, throwing them on the chair. " What a whore, wearing these slutty panties thinking they're gonna help you." You try hard not to squirm. He looks up at you to see you staring at the ceiling, your neck flushed. " On the couch." You lay down on the couch, this very large couch. He lays on top you. He kisses you, its soft and sweet. You reach up to hold his face. Your hands barley leave you sides when he pins them down. " I didn't give you permission to move." His voice is thick with arousal. He moves down your body taking off your bra. He hums as he kisses one nipple to see it perk up instantly." You may talk now." " Y-Yes sir." Without warning he sucks your nipple into his mouth. You buck up, he pushes you back down. " Ah!" He moves onto the next breast doing the same motion. Almost as a routine. Your face is flushed and your legs are closed trying to find friction. " P-Please sir." " Please what Y/N."  
"Please t-touch me sir." " I am touching you." you whine with annoyance. " How does it feel baby? To be teased." "I don't like it so much sir." Clay hums as he moves down to spread your legs. You whimper. " Don't cum unless I tell you. Understood?" " Y-Yes sir." He starts kissing you down your thigh, taking his time. " Your thighs are so pretty babe. I'm gonna love seeing them shake." You feel a gush of arousal at that. Finally you feel his hot breath over your panties. "Please Sir. I want you so bad." " You want me so bad?" "Yes sir!" He starts to mouth your clit through the panties. You whine very loud. "That loud? Its almost like you've been the one being teased all evening." " I'm sorry! I won't do it again sir!" "I know you won't."  
He sucks your clit through the panties. At this point all you can say is please. He groans. "You taste so good even though these panties." "Close!" He pulls his face back and looks up to see you with your arms covering your face and your legs shaking a bit. "I haven't even taken them off and your already close." Before you can respond he takes the panties off. Finally! He moans and licks a path from your pussy to your clit. The whimpers and whines filling the room. Without wasting time you laps at your clit, his groans and our whimpers filling the room like a choir. "More please!!!" "No." "Please sir!!" He ignores you and continues his pace his long index finger finding your slick hole. " So wet and all for me." He pumps his finger in and out while giving your clit attention of the highest form. You feel your orgasm almost at bay. He adds his even longer middle finger. "Look at that packed pussy." You whine very loud. He speeds up his fingers the slightest bit, "Close!" he quickly stops all actions and sits back on his heels. Not having any shame in licking his fingers clean. He starts to take his shirt off "Look at your legs shaking just like I said they would. Don't cover your face. I want to see you." You obey. Your eyes scan his top half, he laughs deep and slowly unzips his jeans taking off his belt. "You're lucky I had mercy on you and didn't use this." You swallow, the belt is awful. You see his very impressive erection as his pants are thrown on the floor. He slowly slips his boxers off as his very above average length springs free. "Put your legs together." You do as told. He places his tip at your entrance. You gasp, feeling a fresh wave of wet rushing out. "Ah finally, look at your squirming and I haven't even moved." He moves down to kiss your neck, the dirty blond hair  
tickling your chin. You whimper as he sucks fresh marks into your neck and jaw. He moves to your ear "All mine. Even when you're a little fucking brat you're still all mine." "Yours!" He kisses you softly . "Ah!" you gasp and moan as he suddenly pushes into you."God you feel so good babe." he groans and starts fucking you hard without mercy. You arch our back as he starts to hit your sweet spot. "Maybe I should turn on that webcam and let all those people see me fucking you before they see my face." That was unexpected but you writhe in pleasure imaging millions of people logging on expecting a face reveal only to see Dreamwastaken fucking you like hes gonna die if he doesn't. "Maybe I should keep you a secret but show all my friends what fun you are to breed." You can barley breath hes making you so aroused. He groans "Such a good girl taking my cock." You love being degraded but praise just hits the sweet spot. He feels you clench around him, he turns his hips and thrusts even harder. In the back of your mind you know he would never do any of the webcam stuff, he already gets jealous when the person hanging you a drink or a item brushes their fingers against yours. You can feel your orgasm at bay. you know hes close to because hes grunting and moaning with a contorted look of pleasure on his face. "You feel so good babe, so wet and warm just for me." You are dangerously close to cumming. "Close!!" He smiles and pounds you even faster while reaching down to circle your clit with his thumb. "Be a good girl and cum for me. You look so pretty cumming all over me." You're at the edge legs shaking, whining and pleading for him to make you cum. "I'm gonna cum with you baby-girl. Fill you up and remind you who that pussy belongs too." "I'm gonna cum!" "Cum for me babe." You feel nothing at all, but then the waves of pleasure unleash and you finally orgasm. You feel his thrusts get sloppier, you start to shake and convulse letting the intense feelings take over. "Fuck!" He cums with a shout burying his face in the crook of your neck. You love hearing his high pitched moans and grunts as he fills you up. The feeling of his cum leaking inside you makes you tighten around him. He yelps from oversitmulation and drops his hips to pin yours down. You're both breathing hard winding down from the mess you've just made. This Dream is very different from the ones his fans see.  
He sits back on his heels and slowly pulls out. You whine slightly at the feeling of not being full anymore and he sighs at the absence of being inside you. "How is my baby feeling?" he asks "I'm good" you say with an obvious blush. He walks out of the room and comes back with water and a wet towel, he also has a t-shirt and some underwear on. You want to go to sleep but you know aftercare is a must. "Can you stand up babe?" You nod and try to stand up your legs not wanting to cooperate. You finally stand up and gasp slightly at the feeling of his release slowly dribble out of you. You look over to see him watching you intensely a look of arousal but also concern and love on his face. He looks like he wants to see more of himself spill out of you, but he wants to take care of you more. "I'm gonna wipe you off okay baby?" "Okay." you say with a smile. He holds you closely and wipes the cum off your legs and the sweat off your forehead. (not using the same towel) He picks you up and carries you to the bedroom and lays you down. He grabs one of your older sweatshirt you sleep in and slips it over your head. He smiles at you then slips some fresh underwear on. A part of you feels embarrassed he does this for you but the feeling goes away at you seeing him light up at taking care of you. He throws the towels into the bin and moves to lay down beside you. He quickly wraps his long arms around you and holds you closely almost protectively. "I love you." you say basking in the affection "I love you too." he says with a smile. You know hes has to stream in about two hours. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to stream?" you ask. "You're more important babe." He says kissing you softly and sweetly. He loves these moments because you're only this sweet to him. Your personality is kind of introverted and you don't warm up to people very quickly. So, he loves when you just relax and let him hold you. "I love you." he says staring at you while you are about to fall asleep. "Love you too." you mutter as you start to slip into sleep. He watches you and holds you protectively as you sleep listening to your soft breaths as he relaxes and shuts his eyes. Not sleeping just resting. He truly does love you.  
You wake up to feel him kiss your forehead and walk back into the computer room. You get on your phone and get on Twitch to hear him start the stream. Hes streaming sounding happier than he would've without you being there.  
You've fallen asleep after listening to his stream for about 20 mins. Hes talking about some topic a donation asked him too when he blindly trys to reach for something on the floor. He feels something brush his hand and picks it up. He holds the panties he ripped off of you earlier and says nothing as he flashes back to the memory. "Um, what was I talking about." he says with a voice crack. The chat laughs over this and he tries to cover up his obvious change in voice by saying some bullshit excuse. "Sorry my cat bumped me and it uh scared me." For once he has another good reason to not have his webcam on during stream other than not showing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so pls leave feedback and more ideas! I can totally edit this to be m|m as well! Also assuming this goes anywhere please leave me more ideas I love writing. I can also write a G fic! Have a good day <3   
> Edit: Sorry about the shitty format! I typed it in docs and I guess it wort of merged together when I copied it here. Anyways thx for reading!


End file.
